Friday the 13th: A New Beginning
|language = English |budget = $4.5 million |gross = $21.9 million |preceded_by = Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (1984) |followed_by = Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives (1986) }}Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (also known as Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning) is a 1985 slasher horror film (combining elements of the psychological horror genre) and is the fifth installment in the ''Friday the 13th'' franchise. It is the last film to be directed by Danny Steinmann. The film stars John Shepherd as Tommy Jarvis, the heroic boy from Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (1984) who killed Jason Voorhees in the previous installment. Shepherd replaces Corey Feldman, who played Tommy in The Final Chapter, although Feldman makes a cameo appearance in the film's prologue. A New Beginning departs from the Crystal Lake setting and Voorhees-themed mystery of the previous four installments and instead acts as a psychological horror film set at a fictional halfway house in Pennsylvania, where Tommy begins to fear again as a new series of brutal murders have been occurring by a new hockey-masked assistant. The film was initially going to set up a new trilogy of films with a different villain for the series. However, after A New Beginning's disappointing reception from fans and steep decline in box-office receipts from The Final Chapter, Jason Voorhees was brought back for Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives and has been the main antagonist in every entry in the series since. Plot A young Tommy Jarvis stumbles upon a graveyard while walking through the woods on a rainy night, where he witnesses two grave robbers digging up the corpse of Jason Voorhees. Jason rises from the grave and murders the grave robbers before advancing towards Tommy. Cast * Melanie Kinnaman as Pam Roberts * John Shepard as Tommy Jarvis * Shavar Ross as Reggie Winter * Dick Wieand as Roy Burns/Jason Voorhees * Corey Feldman as Tommy Jarvis(age 12) * Marco St. John as Sheriff Tucker * Richard Young as Matthew "Matt" Letter * Tiffany Helm as Violet * Juliette Cummins as Robin * Jerry Pavlon as Jake * John Robert Dixon as Eddie * Debi Sue Voorhees as Tina * Vernon Washington as George Winter * Richard Lineback as Deputy Dodd * Carol Locatell as Ethel Hubbard * Ron Sloan as Junior Hubbard * Miguel A. Nunez, Jr. as Demon Winter * Jere Fields as Anita * Bob DeSimone as Billy * Rebecca Wood as Lana * Corey Parker as Pete * Anthony Barrile as Vinnie * Mark Venturini as Victor J. "Vic" Faden * Dominick Brascia as Joey Burns * Ric Mancini as Mayor Cobb * Caskey Swaim as Duke * Tom Morga as Jason Voorhees * Kimberly Beck as Trish Jarvis (voice only) Production According to the Friday the 13th: Return to Crystal Lake DVD Box set, Feldman was only able to make a cameo in this film as a result of his filming The Goonies. Feldman filmed his Friday the 13th Part V cameo on a Sunday, as that was his off day of shooting his other film. Reception Soundtrack Videos References External Links Category:1985 films Category:English-language films Category:Slasher films Category:Horror films Category:1985 horror films Category:American films Category:American horror films Category:American sequel films Category:Sequels Category:Friday the 13th films Category:Films set in 1989 Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Films directed by Danny Steinmann Category:Film scores by Harry Manfredini Category:R-Rated Category:Rated R Category:Films Category:Horror